This is a renewal application for an ADAMHA Research Scientist Award. I propose to pursue research on three related topics concerned with facial expression and emotion. (1) I will explore the relationship between facial expression and autonomic nervous system (ANS) activity in a series of six experiments. We have evidence that voluntary facial expressions generates emotion- specific ANS activity, and that this and another task produces patterns of ANS activity which distinguish among four negative emotions. I seek to replicate these findings in another culture, in older populations and in patients with facial paralysis, in order to illuminate the underlying mechanisms. (2) I will further explore the behavioral characteristics which distinguish emotional from nonemotional expressions, in particular determining the particular features which distinguish an expression when an emotion is experienced, from expressions intended to mask or falsify feelings not experienced. (3) I will continue cross cultural studies of universals and cultural differences in the signal value of facial expressions.